Cómo embarazar a una nación
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.
1. Paso 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (EEUU), Arthur (UK)

Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Posible lemon o lime. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.

**Cómo embarazar a una nación.**

_Paso uno:__ Consiga dos naciones testarudas pero sexys. Póngalos en un ambiente romántico y déjelos reposar una media hora hasta que queden acaramelados._

Alfred miraba nervioso a su alrededor ¿Cómo mierda había acabado en un afrancesado restaurante con velitas y mantel incluido? Y para más remate… Miró al británico de porte elegante que tomaba con toda calma una taza de té frente a él. Sí, Inglaterra estaba ahí. ¿Qué podías hacer cuando el sexy británico de tus sueños sentado frente a ti en tal situación?

El estadounidense se secó disimuladamente con las servilletas, el sudor le bajaba por la frente de manera terrible. Solamente podía ver a Arthur. Arthur y sus hermosos ojos. Arthur y sus labios apetitosos. Arthur y su prominente ceño. Arthur cabreadísimo tratando de que él dejara de mirarlo como idiota y reaccionara…

Hablando de Arthur, él estaba enojado ¿Por qué carajos Alfred no le hacía caso? ¡Por la mierda, le hablaba de algo importante! Bueno, si se le podía decir importante a comentarle cada una de las tipografías del menú con sus respectivos defectos de mecanografía.

…Dios, esto era incómodo.

Y no llegaba el mesero a pedir su orden…

La atmosfera era completamente tensa ¿cómo podrían evitar toda esa tensión? ¡Era imposible! ¡Impensable…! Ok, realmente no… Pero sí muuuuuuuy difícil.

Tomó casi una hora para que llegaran a preguntar qué les apetecía y que llevaran la respectiva comida, ¿por qué no se iban del lugar? Oh, claro, era comida gratis ¿quién en su sano juicio no aceptaría una comida gratis? It's free! –Inserte meme aquí- ok, no… Pero bueno, el tema es que en algún momento recibieron su comida…

Y seguía el maldito silencio. Al menos hasta que un tipo se puso a cantar karaoke en francés en el escenario. (El hombre rubio se les hacía conocido…) En fin, la música llamaba a Alfred pero éste la dejaba en espera, Arthur tarareaba una canción "superior" (británica) moviendo la cabeza a su propio ritmo. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de la urgencia del otro…

¿Y saben qué pasó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron? Exacto. La canción terminó.

Pero eso no significó nada para las dos naciones que se encontraban sentadas frente a frente… Tenían asuntos más importantes. ¡Claro! La comida se enfriaba. Comieron despacio sin darse cuenta de que compartían miraditas furtivas, que sus ojos se chocaban por los costados ni que la mirada del contrario vagaba por sus labios. Fue ahí, en ese momento cósmico, cuando se dieron cuenta de que serían correspondidos.

_Solamente cuando estén lo suficientemente acaramelados se va al paso 2._

**-Hasta aquí-**

Bien queridas xD ojalá les guste este proyecto, como dice el Summary NO es mpreg, ya entenderán luego ;) bueno, les doy adelanto del paso 2:

_Paso 2__: Ponga a los testarudos en una "olla" bien cerrada hasta que estén lo suficientemente calientes, eso se sabrá cuando se confiesen._

Estaban encerrados en un departamento. **ENCERRADOS**. Con llave y un calor del demonio en el ambiente.

—

Pequeño adelanto =) y estoy trabajando en mis otros fics n.n es que ando algo ajustada con el tiempo, pero mis calificaciones van más que excelentes (bueno, historia no Uu) y ya acabé los exámenes así que trataré de esforzarme y no dejarlas con las ansias =D


	2. Paso 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (EEUU), Arthur (UK)

Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Posible lemon o lime. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.

_Paso 2__: Ponga a los testarudos en una "olla" bien cerrada hasta que estén lo suficientemente calientes, eso se sabrá cuando se confiesen._

Estaban encerrados en un departamento. **ENCERRADOS**. Con llave y un calor del demonio en el ambiente ¿Acaso Hungría no pudo poner aire acondicionado en lugar de cámaras de alta tecnología? Se estaban asando… Arthur andaba peor que Alfred, a éste no le molestó para nada quitarse la playera para refrescarse.

Claro, eso sin saber que con eso afectaba las capacidades cognitivas del británico que entre el calor y la maravillosa vista ya comenzaba a delirar…

Inglaterra tenía nulas intenciones de quitarse la camisa blanca que se había puesto esa mañana antes de caer en la trampa planeada especialmente por una húngara y un japonés que, justamente, desde una sala de mandos les subían la calefacción, querían adelantar un poco el momento de pasión desmesurada. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperan?

Alfred miraba a Arthur como si éste fuera un extraterrestre ¿cómo quitarle la mirada de encima ante tal situación? El británico se removía inquieto con las mejillas coloradas y jadeando ¿Tenía la más mínima idea de lo jodidamente VIOLABLE que se veía? Joder, miró la hora y mordió su labio inferior, si no salían de ahí pronto se le tiraría al inglés a… Besarlo ¡Claro! ¿Qué más?

Tanto calor… Tanto, tanto calor… Mierda ¡sí que hacía calor! Waaaaaaaa malditos cincuenta grados ¡Se estaban derritiendo! Alfred miraba como si fuera en cámara lenta cuando por fin Arthur no pudo más y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. El británico sudaba a mares, no resistía más, entonces recordó las palabras que escuchó de Kiku antes de quedar encerrados…

"El seguro se abrirá cuando el corazón se abra…"

¿Abrir su corazón? Miró a Estados Unidos, éste apartó la mirada muy nervioso mientras se abanicaba con la mano. Quería salir de ahí, y una extraña seguridad le llenaba el pecho, hace mucho se había planteado la idea ¿Alfred estaría enamorado de él? Quiero decir, Arthur era sexy, hasta su acento británico es caliente ¿Por qué no le gustaría? Aunque claro, la atracción es distinta al amor.

Y hablando de atracción…

A pesar del calor se acercó a él, quedando sus cuerpos a nada más de medio metro de distancia, ambos a torso desnudo, sudando, jadeando y sonrojados. Sus labios esperaban ansiosos los contrarios, se deseaban y saboreaban a la distancia. Mierda, era demasiado.

¿Quién besó a quién? Nadie sabe y a nadie le importa, de pronto ambos se acercaron y antes de notarlo se besaban con la pasión que por años habían contenido, mientras en otra sala una húngara y un japonés sufrían fuertes hemorragias nasales y chillaban como locos.

Al fin el momento había llegado.

—I love you…—suspiró Alfred cuando se soltaron, en cualquier otro fic de esta autora Arthur habría matado el romance diciendo: "¿Qué fue esa jodida cursilería?" pero no queremos extendernos así que…

—I love you too—respondió con firmeza, no tenía intenciones de agachar la cabeza como una nena, él era un hombre.

Y fue en ese momento de sincera sinceridad… Que la puerta se abrió, y la pareja se puso su ropa saliendo como si nada.

Con la única diferencia que iban con las manos entrelazadas…

_Cuando estén a punto se sacan del fuego y se procede al paso 3…_

**-Corte-**

xD sigo creyendo que esto es una cosa rara… En fin, adelanto ;)

"_Paso 3__: añada un poco de tiempo, una pisca de confianza, unos mimos y cariños por ahí y por allá para condimentar la relación."_


	3. Paso 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (EEUU), Arthur (UK)

Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Posible lemon o lime. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.

_Paso 3__: añada un poco de tiempo, una pisca de confianza, unos mimos y cariños por ahí y por allá para condimentar la relación._

Tres meses desde la confesión, solo uno desde que vivían juntos, muchos pensarían que aquello era apresurado, pero a ellos les importaba un rábano. Se conocían desde hace siglos (Literalmente), se sentían listos para vivir el uno con el otro. Así que Arthur empacó sus cosas y se fue de la enorme mansión que compartía con el resto de Reino Unido y se instaló en la casa de Alfred.

Eran felices ¿Para qué negarlo? Eran más acaramelados de lo que cualquiera hubiere siquiera osado pensar de ellos. Hacían TODO juntos, dormir, comer, ver televisión, jugar videojuegos (aunque esto más bien sería, Alfred jugando mientras Arthur lee) y miles de millones de cosas más que aburriría demasiado mencionar. Pero ese no es el punto.

El día en que las caricias comenzaron fue algo curioso. Llevaban un par de semanas y lo más romántico que hacían era mirarse y darse besos ocasionales que no demostraban en nada la pasión que cada uno en sí mismo tenía escondido para el otro. Simplemente no se atrevían a llamarse con apodos cariñosos, ni siquiera a tomarse de las manos ¡Por Dios, que eran hombres! No podían actuar como las parejitas azucaradas de Hollywood, o por lo menos eso creían. No es como si se tuvieran que mandar mensajitos de: "I miss you 3" o siquiera tomarse de la mano, internamente sentían un gran miedo por volverse una estereotipada pareja gay que cualquier viejecita insultaría murmurando entre la dentadura postiza un "no es natural".

Y por eso mismo era que en lugar de estar viendo una película acurrucaditos y amelcochados se encontraban justamente como cualquier madre querría ver a su hija con su novio: un metro de distancia, cada uno a un lado del sillón y con los brazos cruzados para evitar tomarse de las manos. Era básicamente como si estuviesen viendo la película cada uno por su lado pues ni siquiera compartían una mirada.

Había una taza de té y otra de café en la mesita junto con algunos sándwiches de queso y jamón cortados en triángulo isósceles, los únicos en los que estaban de acuerdo (Un delicioso clásico, como solía publicitar el estadounidense). El americano comía uno tras otro sin él mismo saber si era por hambre o ansiedad, y es que miraba al británico queriendo abrazarlo, lo hacía desde mucho antes de ser pareja ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Por su parte Arthur sentía un escozor en las palmas de las manos y un intenso frío, una parte de él ansiaba acercarse a Alfred, la otra parte le decía que eso era jodidamente gay.

—Eh, está helado ¿no? —Tomó la iniciativa el británico.

—Oh, claro… ¿Te… traigo alguna chaqueta o algo?

Traductor Sirsoft, cuando dice: "Está helado", significa: "¡Abrázame!" **(*)**

—De hecho… Eso no es lo que tenía en mente—y mandándolo todo al demonio se acercó apoyando la cabeza en el amplio pecho americano, el menor se sonrojó, pero con una ligera sonrisa le rodeó con sus brazos. Y luego de ese momento los miedos fueron olvidados, comenzaron a ser más espontáneos el uno con el otro. Comenzaron realmente a dar la prueba de que se amaban.

_Cuando los condimentos estén puestos revuelva bien y proceda al paso 4._

**-Corte-**

**(*) xD No me resistí… esto sale en un comercial de unas toallitas higiénicas, "traductor Ladysoft".**

Adelanto: No tengo el paso redactado pero probablemente haya lime en el siguiente.

Uff… Y yo creía que en vacaciones avanzaría más e_e resulta que lo que menos ganas me dan es actualizar… Estoy haciendo contis y tengo dos one-shots en proceso, uno es un crossover Hetalia/Death note (Es que estoy viendo la serie y me rayé un poco…) y un pedido PrUk.


	4. Paso 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (EEUU), Arthur (UK)

Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.

_Paso4__: Ponga las naciones tiernas en un "molde" y revuelva bien revuelto._

Besos, caricias por aquí y por allá, gemidos de gozo. Alfred prácticamente se "comía" a su amante y pareja, se tocaban en todas partes y la ropa volaba en todas direcciones como nunca.

Arthur apretaba con ambas manos la playera de Superman del estadounidense antes de quitársela y acariciar con deseo los marcados músculos, se notaba que los años y el ejercicio continuo tenían más que ver con su físico que la cantidad peligrosa de comida chatarra y el estado actual de su país. El inglés en tanto era más delgado y sus músculos se marcaban poco, pero su flexibilidad y habilidad con armas compensaban bastante…

La ropa cayó destrozada a su alrededor, en aquellos momentos de aturdidora excitación no importaba, aunque seguramente luego el británico maldijera como en sus épocas de pirata al ver el desastre que provocaban. No era la primera vez que fuesen a tener relaciones, pero sí la primera que…

—A-Alfred ¿E-el condón?

…la primera vez que Estados Unidos no usaba condón.

—Y-ya no quedan…—jadea acariciando los muslos desnudos de Reino Unido, acercando sus dedos disimuladamente al agujero entre sus nalgas—pero relájate Iggy—le sonrió lo mejor que pudo escuchando el quejido al meter el primer dedo—ni que pudiese pasar algo…

Esa noche se amaron como nunca antes, por lo menos unas cuatro veces. Sin las pausas para cambiar el condón les daban más ganas de continuar, era aquel látex lo peor, lo hicieron cuánto quisieron sin esa maldita cosa, incluso varias mamadas y masturbadas, posas como el 69 y demás cosas dignas de una porno profesional.

Una semana después, en la mañana el sol entró por la ventana molestando con su luz a Alfred que dormía plácidamente en su cama, gimió con molestia y se giró a abrazar a su amado Arthur, pero su brazo cayó sobre la sábana, haciéndole entender que se encontraba solo.

— ¿Iggy? —Se levantó con sueño y el ruido lo guiaba al baño, ahí, inclinado sobre el inodoro encontró a su amante vomitando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Apenas acabó momentáneamente giró la cabeza mirando al americano, completamente pálido y con expresión de estar aguantando las ganas de seguir devolviendo las tripas.

—Alfred… Creo que debería ir al doctor, no me siento bien…

_**Revuelva hasta que quede una mezcla homogénea y proceda al paso 5.**_

**-Corte-**

Asd, bueno, realmente no fue lime )= lo siento, no salió bien Uu voy a cambiar el Summary… coff coff el siguiente cap. Será el último –w-

Adelanto: "_**Paso 5: **__**Meta al horno con fuego moderado 9 meses, no se preocupe si hay cambios importantes, es normal. Cuando esté a punto sáquelo y el bebé estará listo.**_

_Arthur miró con preocupación el cielo y luego se acarició el vientre ligeramente hinchado, nunca esperó que aquello pasara ¿Qué le diría a Alfred?"_

Espero traer pronto la conti Uu (aunque sé que con mis atrasos ya casi nadie me lee ningún fic pero igual le sigo ;-;)


	5. Paso 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (EEUU), Arthur (UK)

Summary: Primero: Consiga dos naciones testarudas. UsUk Fanfic al estilo receta de cocina. NO mpreg. Algo de humor y muuuucha cursilería.

_**Paso 5: **__**Meta al horno con fuego moderado 9 meses, no se preocupe si hay cambios importantes, es normal. Cuando esté a punto sáquelo y el bebé estará listo.**_

Arthur miró con preocupación el cielo y luego se acarició el vientre ligeramente hinchado, nunca esperó que aquello pasara ¿Qué le diría a Alfred? La respuesta que seguramente daría el estadounidense lo enloquecía, sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba.

Bien, solo tenía que acercarse, mirarle fijamente para darse la seguridad que siempre tenía consigo y comenzar, "Alfred, el doctor me dijo que…" ¡Mierda! ¡No podía! Quiso darse cabezazos ninja contra la pared ante aquella cobardía tan impropia del ex imperio británico. Miró la puerta de la habitación en que se encerró apenas llegó, Estados Unidos no dejaba de golpear con preocupación, Reino Unido estaba seguro de que pronto tiraría la puerta o por lo menos la rompería.

No podía engañarse, era su culpa, pero carajo ¡¿Cuándo mierda se le habría ocurrido que aquello pudiese pasar?! ¡Era ilógico!

Crash, sonó la puerta de pronto dando la señal de que ésta fue arrancada de las bisagras con fuerza sobrehumana descomunal.

—Iggy, oye, ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el americano limpiando de su cazadora los escombros que le cayeron del techo por los golpes a la puerta.

—…—Inglaterra no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente le extendió el informe del doctor, se acarició el vientre y miró fijamente al menor esperando su reacción.

Alfred a medida que leía abría más los ojos y una sonrisa boba se extendía lentamente por su cara, dirigió los ojos al torso de su amante y… Rompió a reír descontroladamente, incluso se revolcó en el suelo llorando de risa. Se sentía victorioso.

— ¡Es que no puedes! —Chillaba como loco en lo que el británico sentía que le lastimaban el orgullo.

Arthur tenía indigestión, su comida lo había provocado. Vomitaba y el estreñimiento le causaba la hinchazón y pesadez en el estómago ¿Cómo carajos era eso posible? Además de que su comida era la mejor, estaba el hecho de que con tantos siglos de comer aquello su cuerpo se tendría que haber habituado.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algún día te intoxicarías! —Siguió carcajeándose, el estómago llegaba a dolerle. El inglés se puso tan rojo que una cereza madura parecería pálida junto a él, frunció su prominente ceño y finalmente se fue azotando la puerta.

_**Nota: (Al pie de la receta) Para que esta receta funcione es obligatorio que una de las naciones sea mujer.**_

**-corte-**

¿Ya ven como no era mpreg? ;) Bueno chicas, aun no acaba, queda una pequeña "nota al pie de la receta", espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n


End file.
